1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a micro-grid energy management system, and more particularly, to a micro-grid energy management system configured to monitor a plurality of distributed power generation and storage devices for a micro-grid that are connected with one another through different communication interfaces and control statuses of the distributed power generation and storage devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional independent micro-grid control system can provide only a wired serial communication function as a communication scheme between a gateway and distributed power generation and storage devices. Accordingly, various wired/wireless communication functions, modular communication devices that are individually attachable or detachable, a function of conversion into open data having a unified data frame format by accommodating various communication protocols such as the Ethernet, Modbus, SUN, and PLC, and a function of converting the open data having the unified data frame format according to a representational state transfer (REST) web server protocol and transmitting the open data over the Internet cannot be provided.